Balloon Fight Wiki/Manual of Style
Before editing Balloon Fight Wiki, there are just a few things that we expect on this Wiki. Guidelines #If a notable subject to the Balloon Fight series is mentioned, we ask that you link it via the syntax (Article name). By 'notable', the subject has to bear importance to the Balloon Fight series itself, whether it be that it is a fundamental element of the games, it has been mentioned in the media, or even if it is a game where there are relatively small references to the Balloon Fight series or 'cameos', such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Text can be linked to an article under a different name by piping. For example, instead of linking to Main Page, you can add a pipe and link to Balloon Fight Wiki. The text will appear as "Balloon Fight Wiki" but will link to Main Page. #We recommend categorizing an article via the format Category:XXX. You can add this at the bottom of an article page. #If a Template exists to classify an article, please add it to the page via the syntax . You are free to make your own template and we recommend linking it to a category by adding Category:XXX at the bottom of the page. #All information added to our Wiki should be informative. In any way at all we do not tolerate vandalism. Though you are free to experiment on your own user-page using the Sandbox as long as it isn't offensive in any way. We only accept official content on the mainspace, though fanon, glitches and unused elements about an article may be added under either (Article name)/Fanon, (Article name)/Programming errors or (Article name)/Unused elements and concept art respectively. All of these sub-pages should be categorized under Category:Fanon, Category:Programming errors or Category:Unused elements and concept art. #Articles on the main-space and any sub-pages of the main-space should be written in a first person perspective. By this we mean that you do not use words such as "you", "us" and "we". Although it is very tempting sometimes, we want content to remain as formal as possible in order to keep our Wiki as objective as possible. #If an article exists with a similar name to another article, we ask that you create a disambiguation page. Disambiguation pages should use the template and should inform the reader of a list of articles that they may have been looking for. #Users should not upload copyrighted work to Balloon Fight Wiki unless it is under the Fair Use licence, or in the public domain. We recommend writing the information in articles in your own words, and as a matter of respect for other sources, please do not plagiarize them word for word. We recommend that you #Create redirects to articles which should point to an article which already exists. For example, "Balloon Fight series" should redirect to Balloon Fight (series) because this makes it easier for users who may be looking for the "Balloon Fight (series)" article via the search bar. A redirect can be made by attempting to start an article as usual but by adding the following "REDIRECT [[(Article to redirect to)" When possible, please avoid double redirects and on main-space articles, anchor to the right page instead of linking to a redirect. Thanks for reading the Manual of Style and we hope that you have a good time editing :) -- Balloon Fight Wiki Staff. Last updated by :- --Torchickens 20:04, 25 May 2011 (UTC) Category:Balloon Fight Wiki